


「异坤」情色小说家的爱情故事

by iiwiiPoppin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiwiiPoppin/pseuds/iiwiiPoppin





	「异坤」情色小说家的爱情故事

王子异的隔壁住着一个穿高跟鞋的男人。  
如果换做别的男人穿高跟鞋，他一定会觉得那是个疯子。

他一开始以为那是个女人。  
每天晚上十二点，走廊里都会传来高跟鞋的声音，咔哒咔哒地踩着老旧的木头地板。王子异透过猫眼看——那是一个身材高挑的女人，穿着红色的高跟鞋，黑色的风衣，头发及肩。  
再后来的一天，他在楼下等人，那个女人又踩着高跟鞋回来了。外面下着雨，她不打伞，肩膀和头发湿了一片。他觉得自己看清了她的样子，又好像被雨遮住了视线，只剩下模糊的轮廓。睫毛上挂着水珠，她也看了他一眼，眼尾含着波，轻轻绕着他。  
从那之后，王子异总是会做梦，梦里的女人，左边脸颊上有一颗痣。  
王子异是个作家，好吧，色情小说作家。王子异总是和他的朋友为色情小说平反，色情小说也是文学，是有境界的——只不过这样的色情小说卖不出去。  
有一天他写了个通宵，天蒙蒙亮的时候他写完最后一个字，趴在窗边抽烟。看不见山，看不见海，远处太阳的光还没爬上来，像是一团灰色的棉布。  
隔壁的窗突然开了。  
指尖，干净的指甲；手指，看上去懒洋洋的；小手臂，仔细看，琼脂玉上刻着一条睡痕；黑色的短袖袖口；又细又白的脖子，像天鹅；很短的头发；还有，还有很长的睫毛。  
对面的人回过头，另一只手的中指和食指夹着一根女士烟。他又想起了那个雨夜，那个女人看他的那一瞬间。  
天好像突然亮了。  
王子异猛地缩回沙发。  
晨光很亮，他看到他的邻居左脸颊上缀着一颗痣。  
那天他才知道，他的邻居是个男的。

再后来王子异的梦里一直重复着那天早上的情景。他常常在下午发呆，回过神的时候，他用钢笔在自己的左边脸颊同样的位置，点下一个黑点。  
最近他的色情小说在一本很小的杂志上刊登了，他拿到了一些稿费。每天晚上他都坐在门边，算着时间，听高跟鞋从门口路过的声音。高跟鞋踩过的仿佛不是地板，是他脑子里的一根根琴弦。

他的邻居叫蔡徐坤。  
知道他名字的那天，是六月十八日，一个梅雨天。  
人的记忆总是和气味相通，每当想起那天的时候，王子异想起来的都是蔡徐坤皮肤上的香水味，像捂在水雾里的树莓。  
那天下着雨，王子异手里夹着烟，烟头太潮了点了好几次才点着。刚才编辑因为拖稿把他数落了一通，他并不在意。  
雨里蔡徐坤朝他走了过来。他突然有些窘迫和紧张，嘴里叼着烟，低头看着自己脚上的那双旧皮鞋，手不知道该往哪儿放。  
他站在他的对面，从王子异口中拿走了那根烟，又放进了自己嘴里。  
王子异回过头，发现他的手上滴着血，血迹一直蜿蜒到他的大衣外套里。他问王子异，你的房间里有医药箱吗。  
他今天涂了口红，说话的时候嘴唇一张一合，像一朵会吃人的玫瑰花。  
王子异看了一会儿，点头说，有。

蔡徐坤其实很怕疼。  
清理伤口的时候，他皱着眉，嘴唇紧抿成一条线。做爱的时候他也怕疼，王子异在他身体里掠夺的时候，他抱着枕头，抬起头的时候枕头哭湿了一片。  
王子异不记得是谁先吻的谁，只记得蔡徐坤摘掉假发之后看着他的目光比火焰更烫。他们做了很多次，前几次猛烈得像是撕咬，后几次又温柔得像是潮汐。  
王子异写东西的时候习惯合着帘子，蔡徐坤把帘子拉开，月光堂而皇之地曝在他的皮肤上。他翻身上床，手里拿着写满字的稿纸。  
他的口红被王子异吃进肚子里，现在的样子干净又单纯。他就这样念着王子异写的每一个字，小到呻吟的语气词都念得十分完整。  
他的嘴唇近在咫尺，笑起来嘴角边上挂着蜜。  
“她赤裸着身体，皮肤上披着丹霞。”  
蔡徐坤念完最后一句话，手指覆在王子异薄薄的眼皮上。  
作家先生，写我吧。他说。

后来他们每天都做爱，在各种各样的地方做爱。王子异总是在每一场性爱之后坐在床上，看着蔡徐坤脸上的那颗痣，写他的故事——他从未感到自己写起东西来这样顺畅。  
王子异不问他是做什么的，不问他为什么要穿高跟鞋，戴假发。他不在乎理由，他为他着迷上瘾。

王子异不知道他们是情侣还是性伴侣。  
有一天他喝多了，他问蔡徐坤，他们算什么。那天蔡徐坤回来得很早，脸上的妆都卸干净了，穿着一件干净的白色T恤。他坐在王子异腿上，把假发按在对方脑袋上。王子异长着一张棱角分明的脸，假发在他脸上显得格外滑稽。  
“不是，都不是。”他低头亲吻他的额头，没把话说完。

编辑那天来拿稿纸的时候，王子异摔了一跤。楼下得太急，踩空了一个阶梯。没什么大事，只是脚踝肿了。编辑把他扶起来，说后街有个庙的护身符挺有用的，可以去买一个保平安。  
卖护身符的是个头发花白的老太，老太问他是给自己买的吗。  
王子异说不是。  
老太把护身符递给他，那就是给心上人买的。  
他笑着说，是啊，怕他晚上出门遇到坏人。

夏天下着雷雨，闪电把黑夜照成白天。  
蔡徐坤说他饿了，跳下床做东西吃。他什么都没穿，只系了一条围裙。王子异第一次见到他做饭，他用刀的样子说不上来，像是在切肉，又像是在屠戮。  
王子异没戴套，把精液都留在了他身体里，现在正从他的臀缝里，顺着大腿往下淌。  
饭没做成，还摔坏了一只碗。  
蔡徐坤喘着气，拿着那把水果刀准确无误地抵在王子异心口，“你个黑心东西，累死啦。”

那好像是夏天的最后一个晚上。  
王子异把写完的稿子给蔡徐坤看，蔡徐坤看完之后把那一沓纸在了床头柜上。他扑上去亲吻他，手里捏着他的性器，“不够好，再改改，写得一点都不像我。”  
蔡徐坤在性这件事上一向表现得主动，占有欲十足。可是那次却像一滩水一样软在王子异怀里，好像再一个颠簸就要化了。他的声音都碎成一瓣一瓣，他问王子异，你，你不想知道我是谁吗。  
王子异按着他的尾椎骨，答非所问：“你先告诉我你心里装着谁。”  
于是他的左胸口贴上了一直滚烫的手，像是要穿过表皮，握住心脏。  
梦里自己的额头上好像贴着一个冰凉的东西，那个东西撤开之后，又传来一阵高跟鞋的声音。

王子异好像睡了一个世纪这么久，醒来的时候房间里很安静。床头柜上放着的稿纸底部多了一行，那不是他的字迹。  
他捏着这张纸打开门，门外是一座空城。

纸上写：“修改意见：我希望主角是一个杀手。”


End file.
